The Kindness of Strangers
The Kindness of Strangers is the eighth episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary CHAMBRE DE CHASSE — As pressing matters rage on in New Orleans, the Mikaelson siblings find themselves forced to set aside their differences and work together to escape a "chambre de chasse." Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Freya, and Hope also appear.http://www.ksitetv.com/the-originals/the-originals-spoilers-the-kindness-of-strangers/179760/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner (flashback) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (credit only) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza (credit only) Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Jaime Murray as Antoinette Sienna Uncredited *Unknown as Baby Hope (flashback) *Nadine Lewington as Greta Sienna (archive footage) *Blake/Charlie as Baby Hope (archive footage) Trivia *Hayley appears in flashbacks. *In a flashback involving Klaus, Hayley and baby Hope, some of the names Hayley considered to name Hope were Zoe, Caitlin, and Katherine. They both eventually named her Hope Andrea Mikaelson, after Klaus mentions that Elijah considered the baby their last hope as a family. Her middle name comes from Hayley's birth name, Andrea. *Freya is revealed to be the one that put her siblings into the Chambre de Chasse, helping Hope in an effort to reunite their family. *Never-before-seen pictures of Hope are featured throughout the episode, including one with Rebekah. *Hope removes The Hollow from Klaus, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah. *Elijah gets his memories back, which were erased by Marcel via compulsion in The Feast of All Sinners. Body Count *Unnamed Women - Drained of blood; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (flashback) Continuity *Davina was mentioned. She was last seen in A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken. *Marcel's Army were seen as corpses in a flashback. This particular event happened in The River in Reverse. *The Hollow was last seen possessing Hope in The Feast of All Sinners. *Ivy was mentioned. She was last seen in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. *Vincent was mentioned. He was last seen in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. *Jackson was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken as a hallucination. *Keelin was mentioned. She was last seen in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. This is the final episode where Freya appears but Keelin does not. *Esther was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Greta was seen in archive footage. She was last seen in What, Will, I, Have, Left. *Hope was mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in God's Gonna Trouble the Water. *Katherine Pierce was alluded to in the episode. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Cami was mentioned. She was last seen in No Quarter as a hallucination. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **French Quarter **St. Anne's Church Behind the Scenes *Despite being mentioned in the synopsis to appear, Danielle Rose Russell (is credited but) does not appear. *In the flashback regarding naming baby Hope is a callback to a mini flashback in From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley's choices of the names Caitlin and Zoe are briefly brought up. ** After the first two names are not chosen Hayley says an third possible name 'Katherine' which Klaus quickly dismisses due to Katherine Pierce. Cultural References *"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers" is a line from ' " ". *" " is an album by progressive rock band the album was released in 1998. *" " is the 4th episode of the second season of the American TV show . *''"Now go we in content/To liberty, and not to banishment."'' is a line from 's As You Like It in which Celia is banished from the court to the countryside. However, they see it as freedom more than a banishment. Quotes |-|Promo= :Rebekah: "We made a vow, always and forever." :Elijah: "I made another vow!" :Elijah: "What is this place?" :Kol: "We're in Elijah's mental maze." :Klaus: "Elijah! What have you done?" |-|Scene= :Elijah: "Every last exit is sealed. If you're thinking about jumping, don't. I already tried it, I landed in the world's most pretentious wine cellar." :Klaus: "You sorted it by vintage. You don't remember, do you? I thought Marcel was intent on retrieving your memories." :Elijah: "He was, he failed. I still remember absolutely nothing, and Antoinette is dying." :Klaus: "Is she? Right. Yes. I'd forgotten." :Elijah: "What the hell are we doing here? What is this place? This is dangerous, you and I here together." :Klaus: "We're not actually here together, are we? Not physically, at least. It's called a Chambre de Chasse, it's a magical mental prison designed to resemble our home, but don't worry. There's always a way out -- a game or a riddle." :Elijah: "How do we solve this riddle?" :Klaus: "We don't do anything. We're square, you and I. You got Hayley killed, and Antoinette will die because of me. I would hate to upset that delicate balance. So I'm gonna find my way out, and you're on your own." |-|Sneak Peek= :Elijah: "Omnious weather." :Kol: "That's an indication of what's actually happening in New Orleans. Hope and Klaus are in the same city, the resulting consequence is leaking into this reality." :Kol: "Here, this might jog your memory. This is all the junk you deemed is worthy of preserving. Ring any bells?" :Elijah: "You know, Klaus came to visit me at my bar in France. Rebekah, too. You didn't." :Kol: "You and I never really had much in common, besides our dashing good looks. And you and Freya and more or less murdered my wife, so..." :Elijah: "I'm..." :Kol: "The journals. They may contain information about what represents you, somewhere amoungst the martyrdom and self-righteousness." :Elijah: "Wait. Did I ever apologize to you for what I did?" :Kol: "In your peculiar way, I suppose. Look, what matters is that I got her back. Not everybody is so lucky." |-|Inside clip= :Rebekah: "Always been dramatic." :Klaus: "Rebekah." :Kol: "Oh, bloody hell. My least favorite recurring nightmare. Suppose I'll ask the obvious, piss off any witches lately?" :Klaus: "Split up, we need to turn this place upside down. I only just promised my grieving daughter I wouldn't abandoned her again." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x08 Promo "The Kindness of Strangers" (HD) Season 5 Episode 8 Promo The Originals The Kindness Of Strangers Scene The CW The Originals 5x08 — Kol Helps Elijah Remember TVLine The Originals Inside The Kindness of Strangers The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Elijah.jpg 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Freya.jpg 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Rebekah.jpg 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Kol-Freya-Rebekah-Klaus.jpg 5x08 The Kindness of Strangers-Elijah-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO508-001-Lafayette Cemetery.png TO508-002~Cami~Sean.png TO508-003~Jane-Anne~Sophie.png TO508-004-Klaus.png TO508-005-Elijah.png TO508-006~Elijah-Klaus.png TO508-007-Elijah-Klaus.png TO508-008-Klaus.png TO508-009-Rebekah.png TO508-010-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO508-011-Kol.png TO508-012-Rebekah.png TO508-013-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO508-014-Klaus.png TO508-015~Rebekah-Kol~Klaus.png TO508-016~Kol-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-017-Freya.png TO508-018~Kol-Freya-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-019-Rebekah.png TO508-020-Freya.png TO508-021-Elijah~Rebekah.png TO508-022-Klaus~Rebekah.png TO508-023~Rebekah~Elijah~Freya~Klaus~Kol.png TO508-024~Kol-Lock.png TO508-025-Klaus-Freya-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-026-Klaus-Kol~Freya.png TO508-027~Freya-Klaus.png TO508-028-Freya-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO508-029-Kol.png TO508-030-Elijah.png TO508-031-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-032-Elijah.png TO508-033-Kol.png TO508-034-Klaus.png TO508-035-Hayley-Klaus.png TO508-036-Hayley.png TO508-037-Klaus.png TO508-038~Klaus.png TO508-039-Freya-Rebekah.png TO508-040-Klaus.png TO508-041-Marcel.png TO508-042-Marcel.png TO508-043-Freya.png TO508-044-Klaus.png TO508-045-Marcel.png TO508-046-Marcel.png TO508-047-Rebekah.png TO508-048-Freya-Rebekah.png TO508-049-Elijah.png TO508-050-Klaus.png TO508-051-Klaus-Elijah.png TO508-052-Hayley~Hope.png TO508-053-Baby_Hope.png TO508-054-Klaus.png TO508-055-Klaus-Baby_Hope~Hayley.png TO508-056-Kol.png TO508-057-Marcel.png TO508-058-Kol.png TO508-059~Kol-Key.png TO508-060-Marcel-Kol.png TO508-061-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-062-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-063-Rebekah-Freya.png TO508-064-Kol.png TO508-065-Rebekah-Freya~Kol.png TO508-066-Rebekah-Freya-Kol.png TO508-067-Klaus.png TO508-068-Klaus-Freya.png TO508-069-Klaus.png TO508-070-Freya.png TO508-071-Freya.png TO508-072-Hope-Rebekah-Photo.png TO508-073-Rebekah.png TO508-074-Rebekah.png TO508-075-Marcel.png TO508-076-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO508-077-Klaus.png TO508-078-Letters.png TO508-079-Hayley.png TO508-080~Hayley-Klaus.png TO508-081-Klaus.png TO508-082-Hayley~Klaus.png TO508-083-Klaus.png TO508-084-Marcel.png TO508-085-Elijah.png TO508-086-Klaus.png TO508-087-Letters.png TO508-088-Marcel.png TO508-089-Marcel.png TO508-090-Klaus.png TO508-091-Elijah~Klaus.png TO508-092-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-093-Elijah.png TO508-094-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-095~Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-096~Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-097-Kol~Rebekah.png TO508-098-Rebekah.png TO508-099-Elijah.png TO508-100-Klaus.png TO508-101-Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-102~Klaus~Rebekah~Kol~Elijah.png TO508-103-Coffin.png TO508-104-Key.png TO508-105-Klaus-Kol-Elijah~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO508-106~Klaus~Rebekah.png TO508-107-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-108~Marcel~Elijah~Klaus-Kol.png TO508-109-Kol.png TO508-110~Klaus-Kol-Elijah~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-111-Kol.png TO508-112-Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-113~Klaus~Rebekah~Elijah-Kol-Marcel.png TO508-114-Elijah.png TO508-115-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO508-116-Klaus.png TO508-117-Rebekah.png TO508-118-Klaus-Elijah-Rebekah~Marcel~Kol.png TO508-119-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO508-120-Elijah.png TO508-121-Klaus.png TO508-122-Klaus-Elijah.png TO508-123-Klaus-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-124-Elijah.png TO508-125-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-126-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Elijah-Kol.png TO508-127-Rebekah.png TO508-128-Kol.png TO508-129-Klaus.png TO508-130-Klaus-Elijah.png TO508-131-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-132-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-133-Antoinette.png TO508-134-Elijah.png TO508-135-Elijah.png TO508-136-Freya~Klaus.png TO508-137-Freya.png TO508-138-Klaus.png TO508-139-Klaus.png TO508-140-Letters.png TO508-141-Young_Hope.png TO508-142~Elijah~Hayley.png TO508-143-Letter.png TO508-144-Klaus.png TO508-145-Elijah.png |-|Behind the Scenes= TO508_Letter_BTS.jpg References See also it:La Gentilezza Degli Sconosciuti Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Flashback episodes